Stargate Colonel and NCIS Uncle
by CSIRide-Kirk
Summary: Colonel Johanna J. O'Neill is the goddaughter and adoptive daughter of Leroy Jethro Gibbs and the leader of Stargate's main recon team. When she is with Gibbs, she hides Stargate from him to protect him, but when Tony DiNozzo is kidnapped by Apophis, she has to reveal her secret life to him asave not only Toy, but the entire universe from Apophis' wrath. Fem!Jack O'Neill


**Stargate SG1 Colonel and an NCIS uncle**

Colonel Johanna J. 'Jack' O'Neill is the young commander of a secret government organisation, but hated to keep it secret from her godfather Leroy Jethro Gibbs, an NCIS MCRT leader and a former marine.

But Jack's work comes to haunt her when Apophis takes a member of the MCRT team that her uncle is in charge of. Gibbs smelt a rat when Tony DiNozzo didn't come into work, Tony could be late but he was mostly on time when it came to NCIS.

That was also the day Jack was visiting her uncle "hey Uncle Jethro, where's Tony?" She asked "that's what we all want to know, Jackie" Gibbs said, calling Jack the nickname he had called her since she was a young child and began to be a tomboy. Gibbs would describe Jack as a pretty young woman with short silvery hair (similar to her uncle), a muscular built body from flying airplanes in the corps, she often wore khaki colored clothing, why she did was what Gibbs and his team always wondered with the insignia on her right arm sleeve _"Jack, what does that symbol mean?" Gibbs would ask, Jack would grin and wink at him. "Sorry uncle Jethro, I can't say" She would laugh and grin._

Jack then received a call from Stargate Command "Sir?" she said, answering her phone "Colonel O'Neill, we've received notice that Apophis had kidnapped an NCIS Agent that is ironically linked to you and your uncle" George Hammond said to her "so that's what's happened to Tony" Jack sighed "you know him?" Hammond demanded, "No shit, otherwise I wouldn't know his name" Jack said, sarcastically.

Gibbs looked at his goddaughter "Jackie, there something I need to know?" He said to her, Jack finished her call and looked at her godfather "yeah, but it's really hard to explain and it's also deeply classified, Uncle Jethro" Gibbs gave her his usual glare.

Jack cringed; she'd forgotten how scary Gibbs could be when he was angry with her.

She opened her phone again and called Hammond "sir, I'm going to have to bring my godfather and his team to the base, don't worry, I trust them with my life" Jack said, Hammond wasn't in the best of moods when he received that call from Jack O'Neill.

Jack had a small discussion with Jenny Shepard, the Director of NCIS who hated her guts for being part of a deep government organisation, and told her godfather "Uncle Gibbs, you're coming to see what I've been keeping from you for the past year" Gibbs looked at his goddaughter and nodded "OI! McGee, David, grab your gear and McGee, get Abby, Ducky and Jimmy, we're going on a little trip" he snapped at Timothy McGee and Ziva David "on it, boss" "of course, Gibbs" they said to Gibbs.

Gibbs shared the car with Jack as she led the MCRT team to the Colorado Rockies "why are we at the side of a mountain?" Tim asked, "Wait for it" Jack said as she picked up a radio, "This is Colonel Johanna J. O'Neill, requesting entrance protocol" Jack said as a tunnel opened up in front of them "whoa!" Tim said in absolute awe.

Jack led her mismatched 'family' to the main base "Jack, where are we?" Ziva asked "Welcome…to Stargate Command, I'm the leader of Stargate's SG-1 team" Jack revealed "Colonel O'Neill!" a man yelled "oh, for crying out loud!" Jack moaned. George Hammond wasn't in the best of moods as he stormed over to O'Neill and her godfather's team "Sir, before you shout, this is that agent's team, my godfather Leroy Jethro Gibbs, the leader, Timothy McGee, the junior field agent, Ziva David, Mossad liaison, Abigail 'Abby' Scuito, the forensic scientist and the nicest Goth you'll ever meet, James 'Jimmy' Palmer, assistant Medical Examiner and Donald 'Ducky' Mallard, the Medical Examiner" Jack quickly introduced the team to Hammond.

Hammond still wasn't happy with Jack, but respected the fact she could be eccentric and a little childish, but she was tough, intelligent and wouldn't back down from a fight. That was from being brought up with Leroy Jethro Gibbs when her parents died.

Jack was ordered to take her team with Gibbs, McGee and Ziva through the Stargate and find Tony "easier said than done" Jack muttered as she led the tree off to meet her team "Uncle, these are Captain Samantha Carter, Dr Daniel Jackson and Teal'c, a friend of ours that helped us rescue a soldier that Apophis kidnapped a year ago" Jack said to her uncle, Gibbs introduced his two agents to the Stargate SG-1 Team.

Jack explained Stargate to her uncle's team and said "it'll feel weird when you first go through, but you get used to it" she shrugged "What's it like, Colonel O'Neill?" Tim asked, "just Jack, Colonel O'Neill's when I'm getting yelled at by Hammond" Jack said "but, it's hard to say what it feels like, it's kinda like being in a water tunnel and moving at over 600 miles an hour" Tim looked shocked that Jack did this day-to-day.

Fifteen minutes later

Jack was pulling on the last part of her field combat outfit and was looking for her jacket "damn it, I don't have time for this" she lightly growled, and then she looked at the door and sighed. It was hanging on the back of her door, she was so untidy and messy that it drove both Hammond and Gibbs insane when they came to her room. Gibbs looked at his goddaughter; she looked so different in her field commander uniform and her expression had changed from the laid-back girl to a cold, hard soldier.

"O'Neill, prepare to advance through the gate" Hammond said, Jack nodded and turned to the Stargate, her concentration focused on the mission at hand and to find Tony. Gibbs and his team gawked at the gate as it opened "ready?" Jack asked them. The NCIS team nodded "Daniel, move out, take Tim with you, Teal'c, Sam, take Ziva" Jack barked out and turned to her uncle "you're with me, Uncle Jethro" she said.

Ziva and Tim followed the three SG-1 members through the gate, Gibbs turned to Jack "how, how do you do this sort of thing every day?" he asked her, Jack shrugged "I was part of the original Stargate team, I was one of the first to go through the Stargate" she said, Gibbs turned and walked through the gate, Jack turned to Hammond when he called her name "I'll bring them back alive" she smirked at him.

Jack turned and ran through the gate, and then she fell out at the feet of her team "you ok, Jack?" Daniel asked, "I've never been better" Jack said, getting up and brushing off the dust on her uniform. "Right, let's get moving, and you two" Jack turned to Teal'c and Sam "make sure that nothing happens to Ziva and Tim" she glared at them.

They nodded and the team started off into the distance of the planet that Apophis was on and had Tony captive.

* * *

Anyway speaking of Tony, he was having the one of the craziest days of his life. He had just gotten to work at NCIS and was leaving his car when there was an unnatural wind and a guy with a snakehead grabbed him by the waist and then pulled him through a portal onto what looked like another planet or another dimension "McGee would have a geeky heart attack" Tony thought as the snake head tied him to a pillar.

He was far from happy "where the hell am I?" Tony demanded, the snakehead replied in his native language, Tony was confused until the thing mentioned the name Jack O'Neill "Jack? You know Jack O'Neill? Gibbs' goddaughter?" Tony asked the thing.

* * *

Back with SG-1, Gibbs was wondering how the SG-1 Team managed with this sort of situation. They had gotten into a fire-fight with a race that Teal'c called the Jaffa, and they were after Jack "for crying out loud, NO!" Jack snapped at their leader, the leader was Apophis' first prime after Teal'c had changed his allegiance to SG-1 when Jack had convinced him to help SG-1 save the people of the planet instead of destroying them.

But it was Jack that often pissed off half the aggressive aliens that the SG-1 team would meet. The last time Jack lost her temper was with the Asgard leader and she'd said some undiplomatic phrases _"After that I just lost my temper" Jack said, Hammond asked her "What exactly do you mean by that?" "Well, Jack said something about Ferris' mother" Daniel said, Hammond glared at O'Neill who just shrugged "We'll work on Colonel O'Neill's diplomatic skills later" Hammond said as their meeting continued._


End file.
